


Keywords

by dimisa



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 磊昀 RPS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimisa/pseuds/dimisa





	Keywords

旅途的结束是为了一个新的开始。  
若是回到开始，会不会有不同的选择，会不会有通向另一条方向的道路。  
或许答案是肯定，又或者是，否。  
一切偶尔有其必然的属性。  
选择只是将结果退后或提前。  
仅此而已。

 

耳机在将机舱里有些令人烦躁的杂音屏蔽了，午后的阳光从舷窗斜射进来，在扣起的桌板背面明晃晃的，即便隔着墨镜已经让人觉得过于明亮。光线压过了手机屏幕的亮度，让张若昀有些看不清上面的字。他挪了个角度，借着窗边那一点点的阴影，继续忙里偷闲得刷着微博。通知栏里面跳着几个对话提示，都被他当做装饰搁置在一边了。  
广播里提示着最后登机时间，隔着降噪耳机传来的声音模模糊糊，张若昀也没在意。春末的长沙已经有点让人觉得热了，他拉了拉衬衫领子，顺便又换了个舒服点的坐姿，继续努力将各种没时间上网收集的消息一次性都看个痛快。  
大概是太投入了一点，网瘾青年一点都没注意到身边什么时候多了个人，直到那人拍了他一下肩膀。  
转过头，透过圆框镜映入眼帘的是个熟人。  
“哥，好巧啊。”  
张若昀摘了耳机才听到他说了句。介于少年和青年之间的小伙子非常熟稔在他身边坐下，顺便将一个背包塞在行李架里。  
“你怎么坐这个航班？”  
反应过来的张若昀笑了一声，问道：“方向错了吧？”  
“没啊，我还是要去一下学校，”吴磊朝着他咧开嘴笑，“正好还有几天，去见见老师。”  
张若昀点点头，他想起来了，这小孩最后选的是考他的母校。  
“努力吧，少年！”  
意思意思鼓励了一下，网瘾青年决定趁着还没被勒令关手机，继续刷网。  
三石往他身边一座，问道：“哥？忙呢？”  
他倒是想看张若昀在干嘛，可惜手机屏幕被太阳光晃得根本看不清，只好装作无事聊天的模样凑过去问。  
“没事，看行程呢。”  
张若昀拉下通知栏的消息，心道，总不见得说在刷八卦吧，虽然这也不算什么秘密了。  
说完这句，他倒是想起来一个问题，刚才登机的时候没看到身边位置有人选座啊。  
或许是因为比较随意，他倒也没过脑，直接开口怼他：“你这位置选的太也巧了，旁边都空着呢。”  
又不是热门航线，也不是热门时间段，再加上商务舱，本身就没几个人，张若昀记得刚才坐下的时候前后左右都没人，六七个位子，随便选都行，要说不巧都怪了。  
“挤挤嘛，”吴磊倒是没半点被戳穿的不好意思，笑了笑又道：“总不见得上来当做没看到人咯。”  
简而言之，都是熟人了，当做没见到或者直接疏远也很奇怪啊。  
张若昀想到小孩这两天做节目的热情劲头，只当他兴奋劲还没过，也没多想，点点头。  
因为身边多了个人的关系，耳机便直接摘掉了，搁在肩膀上，恰好贴着张若昀的面颊，原本的背头被他放下，刘海遮盖了眉毛，看起来倒是比做节目的时候显得更小一点。  
吴磊心道，这个人身上莫名有着一种属于年轻人少年意气，性格又十分脱线，总觉得让人不知不觉就有点亲近感。  
“哎，若昀哥啊，你新剧什么时候上啊？”  
没话找话的小孩见他盯着手机屏幕，十分没眼力的继续打扰。  
“嗯？”张若昀随意抬眸看了他一眼，又落下眼帘：“早着呢，年底或者明年？”  
算算后期，大概最快也就这样了。  
“哦。”  
感觉又要冷场，正在努力想话题的吴磊听到那人模糊问了句：“你的那个IP呢？”  
“快了吧，”吴磊窝在靠背里，整个人凑了过去，感慨道：“我要先考试啊。”  
“是了是了，高三生啊，加油啊，”张若昀说到这里不知道想到了什么笑了一声，“知识水平的巅峰时段，要好好珍惜啊。”  
“哎，别说了，真的好难啊。”三石说着从包里摸着自己的习题册，然后吐槽道：“为什么要考这么难的东西啊。”  
张若昀好奇伸头看了眼，红的黑的蓝的，笔迹混作一团，实在看不出好坏。  
“哥，你当年怎么考的啊？”  
小朋友大概找到了突破点，一边看一边随口问。  
张若昀倒是愣了愣，抬头看了眼前面，道了句：“我没高考，高二觉得无聊就退学了，直接考了电影学院。”  
“…………”  
这种话题，很伤感情啊。  
吴磊一直笑嘻嘻看着他的面上忽然就尴尬了一瞬间，没高考也能稳进北电，这种事情……  
“学不来学不来……”  
想什么说什么，因为旁边没人的关系，吴磊一点不客气：“羡慕了啊……”  
“有啥好羡慕的，不一样的结果吗？”  
张若昀嗤笑一声，抬头看他的时候正好撞入小孩一双眼睛，盯着他看的眼睛里都是期待。  
“其实不管你选什么，做完决定不要后悔就行了，”青年难得摆出认真神态，语调略有几分严肃：“当你决定最后方向的时候，选哪条路走过去都一样啊。”  
说着又补充了一句：“殊途同归啊。”  
“不是吧……”高考少年十分坦率的拒绝：“殊途同归也不是你这种用法的。”  
“是吗？”  
认真的表象退下，依旧是那个笑到脱形的张若昀，魔性的笑声十分有标志性。  
吴磊小朋友比较无力地偷偷叹了口气，正想说什么，却听到空姐过来提醒，飞机要起飞了。  
关掉手机，关掉播放器，收起桌面和各种东西，扣好安全带，吴磊整个人都坐直了，感觉毫无乐趣，下意识又看了眼一旁的人。  
耳机被摘掉塞回了随身包里，下巴这里大概被耳机垫压着的关系，有点红，在阳光里透着血色，映衬着整个轮廓都十分好看。  
大概感觉到了吴磊的视线，张若昀下意识回头看了他一眼，眸子里是茫然的无意识。  
“哥啊，回头我就是你师弟了。”  
“行啊行啊，你都叫了这么久了，认了认了。”  
张若昀随便跟他开玩笑着，等着飞机起飞。

轰鸣声从耳朵里退去的之后，空姐送来了饮料，又问要吃什么。  
要了杯咖啡的青年直接拒绝了别的，又舒舒服服的放下椅背把自己丢了进去。  
吴磊看了他一眼，想了想，犹豫了片刻没开口，反倒是有样学样要了杯饮料，拒绝了别的。  
整个商务舱只有三四个人，空姐又去旁人那边转了一下，不多时这里便彻底安静下来。  
借着眼角余光，吴磊看到张若昀在翻看什么东西，便也没好意思继续骚扰他，自己倒是从包里继续摸出习题集看了起来。  
没多久，张若昀就听到他叹气的声音，然后是自言自语的嘀咕。  
好奇心大过懒散的青年终于直起椅背，凑过去看了眼：“咋啦？磊磊这是又错了多少？”  
学生时代会因为什么事情发出各种叹息，张青年其实不太了解，只是猜也猜得出。  
吴磊被他叫得心里一紧，脸上倒是依旧笑呵呵，腆着脸过去回他：“错了好多，都不懂。”  
张若昀挑眉看看他，伸过头看了眼，英语习题卷，一连串红色的叉。  
吴磊为了方便他看，还特意将本子往两人座椅中间放了放，就是脸上表情一点都不符合一个考试在即的学生应该有的。  
“诶，英文题要有技巧啊。”张若昀状若感慨的嘲笑他，“不能死做。”  
“三长一短选一短，三短一长选一长，不懂就选C嘛。”吴磊一脸坦然：“四个一样长怎么选？”  
被抢白了“技巧台词”的张若昀回了他一个白眼，用沉默来假装高深莫测。  
“若昀哥……”  
小狼狗露出技巧性笑容，仿佛在等他投喂。  
张青年只好将手上在看的东西往包里一塞，真的帮他看起题目来。  
其实不算难，不过是因为视角不同，或者站的高度不同，高三英文卷对他来说，比看报纸之类的来的小儿科多了。  
“这个，选这里。”他顺手从吴磊手上抽走了笔，用比中文好看一些的字母帮他做标记，顺便带解释：“认真点看题目啊，这里已经有重点了，找关键词啊。”  
吴磊一边点头应着，一边看他的手，落在卷子上的阴影和手指一样好看。  
“记住了？”  
青年抬头问他的时候眼看着这小孩就在走神。  
“还……还行吧……”被抓包现行的吴磊笑眯了眼，厚颜问：“关键词……怎么找？哥，你说的技巧是什么？”  
张若昀回了他一个恨铁不成钢的白眼，啪一声，笔拍在卷子上，与他扯掰道：“题干里有的、阅读里有原句的，一般都不对。阅读文章里一句都没提到的，存疑。似是而非的一般是对的。”  
“哦……”三石小朋友张张嘴，这次倒是听得挺认真的，如果忽略他的眼睛一直停留在张若昀身上而不是在卷子上的话，大概会更有说服力。  
见青年又要缩回去，他又问：“如果选项差不多的呢？”  
急匆匆翻出前面选择题的一个，凑过去又让张若昀解释。  
张若昀给他指了个答案，然后摇摇头：“看不懂就选C吧。”  
头发晃起来，有几根发丝正好蹭在他额头上，吴磊往后退了半寸，做出意外的表情，夸张道：“这和乱猜不都一样嘛！”  
“你那个不就是乱猜吗？”  
张若昀甩甩手，表示反正都一样，你就猜呗。  
被打发了的小狼狗只好委屈兮兮地看着他，想了想又问了句：“听力怎么办啊？”  
“多听。”张若昀看起来十分诚恳：“习惯成自然。”  
坑啊！  
三石小朋友一边内心吐槽一边装乖巧得摸出耳机往耳朵里塞：“那等下继续问你。”  
张若昀见他这个样子觉得有点好笑，挑挑眉用嘲笑的声音回应他，不过到底也没继续躺下去当无事人。  
吴磊借着余光看他，见张若昀果然还留心这里，倒是老实去听语音了。  
其实他正确率也没这么低，不过是因为缺课实在太多，赶进度和复习彼此冲突，多少造成妨碍了，抓紧时间补一下，倒也不算太大麻烦。  
不过不知道是不能随便立旗的关系，还是因为英文实在太催眠了，听完三篇之后，吴磊整个人就丢下这西洋文去和周公聊天了。  
张若昀看剧本看了一半，忽然就觉得肩上一重，一回头，下巴蹭到了少年刚刚拉直还有一点小卷度的头发上，略有些痒。  
他一边想着这人也有意思，舒服的椅背不睡，怎么就这么能耐跨过两个椅子间隔的宽度还睡过来的，一边倒是抬手按了扶手另一侧的服务钮。  
空姐一会儿就过来了，看到睡着的吴磊便压低了声音问：“先生，有什么需要吗？”  
张若昀一只手比划着，问她要了一条毛毯。毯子很快盖在吴磊的身上，让他睡得更熟了。  
被压着肩膀不能翻册子，张若昀干脆也从包里将耳机又摸了出来，艰难困苦得用一只手给自己戴上，一边听歌一边闭目养神。反正这个行程也不算太长，加上前面两天连续录节目，确实也是累了。  
自己什么时候睡着的，张若昀也不知道，只是等他醒的时候，毯子已经从吴磊身上换到了他身上。扭了扭有点僵住的脖子，张若昀抬眸看了眼旁边，少年又在看题目了，不过这次换了本卷子，看上去好像是数学。  
“醒了哥？”  
不知道是不是吴磊对他的眼神太敏感，张若昀还没看清他的卷面，这人已经转过头来看着他了。  
少年脸上带着笑，是难得乖巧又安静的模样，问他：“脖子还行吗？”  
张若昀伸手掰了掰，摇了摇头：“不行了不行了，年纪大了。”  
其实主要不是脖子，是肩膀整个僵硬了。  
“我帮你捏捏？”  
少年说着就要伸手过来。  
张若昀正想着说不用了，就听广播提示：“飞机即将到达首都国际机场，请关闭……”  
尚未说完，空姐也过来提醒了。  
自然，捏一捏什么的显然不可能了。  
吴磊小朋友暗道可惜，又一脸乖巧顺从地收拾起习题册，扣上小桌板，开始继续找张若昀聊天：“哥你回去有休息吗？”  
“大概一两天吧，”张若昀倒是没注意，随口应道。  
“回头我来找你玩。”  
三石小朋友算了算自己的时间，好像一两天还赶得及。  
“你好好看书吧，高考生。”  
青年冷笑一声，问他：“万一你说你听力做到一半就睡着了，监考老师是叫醒你呢还是不叫醒你呢？”  
“反正不会给我盖毯子的。”  
少年顺着他的话自嘲一句，最后的声音却被飞机降落的轰鸣声盖了过去。

行程向背的两人最后在停车场说了再见，意外的接机也让本想蹭车的吴磊没了最后的借口。  
少年干巴巴得对着张若昀说道：“回头见啊哥。”  
“回见，考试好好加油。”  
挥手的青年一如既往，说完没什么留念的上车走了。  
留着坐在另一边车里的吴磊，面上笑意淡了下去，换上习惯性周旋于之众人之中的神情应对着身边人的问题，一边心想着下次还不知道是什么时候呢。  
就旅途总有终点一样，下一段旅程也总有会开始的时候，只是这开始和结束都飘忽不定，就像他永远找不到的那个关键词，只在那人知道的地方。  
少年耸了耸肩，又想起那人另一句话：目标相同的话，不管是那条路，总会走到的。  
所以，总会有再见的。

 

 

——End


End file.
